In the field of fiber optic communications, an optical connector often includes a main body and at least one optical fiber. The main body includes at least one coupling lens corresponding with the optical fiber, and the coupling lens is aligned to the optical fiber to complete transmission of optical signals. Transmission quality of the optical signals is determined by the alignment between the coupling lens and the optical fiber.